


第九个太阳

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: “神话中曾记载天上有十个太阳，有一天他们倾巢而出，世间万物被十个太阳烤得苦不堪言，于是有一位英雄挺身而出。相传他射落了其中的八个太阳，第九个太阳因恐慌吓死在苍穹之上，只剩下最后的那个，成为了唯一的太阳。——然而事实上，那第九个太阳并非因为恐吓而死，她看见了一个追逐太阳的人，于是她自愿向着他身边荒芜的焦土坠下。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·二世x咕哒子  
·现代架空  
·旧文搬运，是今年给自己写的生贺

1

藤丸立香刚刚在livehouse里过完了十九岁生日。虽说是生日，但这一天的经历和一年里普通的三百六十五分之一无他，打工，排练，演出，太阳照常东升西落，所谓的生日派对也不过就是浪费甜腻的奶油，而这天灾般的生日派对她可能还得在今年内再经历四次。她摸了摸打结的头发，里面也许还有些没冲干净的漏网之鱼，糖类物质黏在头发间的诡异触感让她恨不得就近找个寺庙剃度，只要不是本能寺就行。

在回家以前，立香决定再享受片刻寂静。她买了一听嘉士伯，靠在公寓外的巷子口，啤酒花包裹着二氧化碳气泡在嗓子里爆开时的爽快感混杂着未成年人饮酒的背德感调和成最完美的两仪，黑白两极轰然倒转，所有阴暗的烦闷和压抑都被酒精包裹进一片愉悦的雪白。

“噗哈——！”

立香抹了抹嘴角，捏着空易拉罐，对准旧路灯的昏黄下不规则的阴影轻轻一掷，紧接着她就听见易拉罐被什么东西弹开的声响，滚进黑暗的深巷。她无奈地吹了声口哨，翻了个白眼，穿过昏暗的分界线，捡起易拉罐，规规矩矩地把它丢回它本该去的地方。她的父母在本该对她严加管教的年纪里给她留下了一笔不菲的财产便撒手人寰，她很快就学会了随心所欲、蔑视规则。然而公德心意外地成为她唯一没有长歪的技能树，无论如何她都无法忍受随地丢垃圾之类的毫无社会道德的行径。

也许正是因为这一超常的道德水准感动了上苍，在把收礼物这一无用的习惯丢进垃圾桶里数年后，立香唐突收到了一份天降的“礼物”——她听见黑黢黢的墙角边飘来一声尖细的喘息，猝不及防地在她十九岁迈向二十岁的十字路口的第一步给她使了个绊子。可她不像胆小守序的社会人那样听见声响就一溜烟跑没了影，至少，她还是去确认了一下那声响到底属于打鼾的阿猫阿狗还是曾经的敌对帮派在此恭候多时的刽子手。

常年在黑暗中厮混的她锻炼出了良好的夜视力，她看见了一个蜷缩的人影，潜藏在漆黑之中，用手肘撑着墙壁勉强维持住摇摇欲坠的身躯。再细看，还能看见几缕长发和被撕坏的正装，再往下，一股粘稠的液体在手臂上蜿蜒，发出令人胆寒的血腥味。立香对这种场景早已麻木不仁，一秒不到就猜出来发生了什么，并且笃定这个人一定像以往被她教训过那些人一样，是个吃了亏却忍气吞声不敢报警的主，否则不至于受了见血的伤还一个人缩在墙角颤抖，死要面子活受罪。

“喂。”

立香姑且是好声好气地推了一下那个人，而那个人几乎脱了力，整个人的重量都压在立香身上，长发糊了她一脸。她被压得踉跄了几步，靠在墙边费了好大劲才扶好那个人，并且庆幸这家伙还算识相，没有让她和垃圾桶打个照面，否则她一定会把这人当成大型生活垃圾处理掉。

费尽九牛二虎之力历经水千条山万座，立香终于把这份天降的礼包放到沙发上。她安置那个人的时候轻手轻脚的，小心翼翼如同对付一只受了伤的流浪猫。这简直太不合常理了，她想，明明她自己曾经也是一个毒瘤，居然会去救一个被她的同类霸凌的OL。

然而在现实面前，人总是免不了打破常理的。立香回忆着那个人身上的香水味和西服的触感，明显都是些高级进口货，和她这样的社会底层的小混混完全是两个世界的人才会用的东西。呵，说不定这家伙是个什么大财团的千金，能借此机会讹上一笔，立香美滋滋地想着，搬着药箱走回客厅，顺手打开了顶灯，正巧和沙发上迷迷糊糊的人对上了视线。

那一瞬间，礼包变成礼炮，砰的一声，在她面前炸出一朵蘑菇云。

“**见鬼了**。这他妈怎么是个男人？”

立香愕然。虽然对和自己初次见面连自我介绍都没做过的人说出这种可能被对方上升到性别歧视层面的话好像是有点失礼，但她敢打包票，在她看到这个长发背影的第一瞬间，脑海里自然而然浮现出的是一个长发红瞳齐刘海的大和抚子的形象，所以她才毫不犹豫地向他敞开家门，如果她看出来对方是个男人，肯定立马把他当成大型生活垃圾弃之不顾。

更正一下，也许她会人性化一点，联系罗玛尼·阿基曼，让他把这个男人接到他的社区医院品尝次氯酸钠的气味。

说人人到。罗玛尼急忙推开立香特地给他留的门，哑然看着房间里立香正在给男人脱衣服的画面。他在问出“伤得重吗”“怎么伤的”以前把立香几分钟前脱口而出的话又重复了一遍：“立香你怎么捡了个男人回来啊？！”

毕竟，晾谁都不会在看到叛逆期妹妹般的单身女性好友从外面带回一个来路不明的受伤男性后还能若无其事地问她今天天气怎么样。

我也就比你早知道两分钟。立香丢给罗玛尼一个无可奈何的眼神。由于最近迷恋上了朋克和摇滚，立香认识的长发男人逐渐多了起来，她对男人留长发这件事也算见怪不怪，但留个长发身材还这么高挑消瘦，杵在黑灯瞎火里确实和丛林里穿着吉利服似的充满迷惑性。即使她花了十几分钟跋山涉水把他带回家，她唯一的想法也只有骨感，才会产生“营养不良可能是有钱人的新趋势”的错觉。

在立香向罗玛尼继续辩解以前，男人在沙发上发出一声痛苦的呜咽，这声响倒是牵动了罗玛尼医者仁心的职业病，立香看了看男人手臂上的刀伤，还不忘继续给罗玛尼的道德神经煽风点火：“罗曼你看，他都这样了。而且他的伤看起来也不深，不如让他在我这里住一晚，你先帮他处理一下伤口，有什么事明天再说，反正你也知道，打得过我的人又没几个。”语毕，她还煞有介事地把关节揉得咔咔作响。

罗玛尼担心的远不是这个弱不禁风的男人会对立香图谋不轨之类的社会案件，他担心的是这个不知是礼包还是礼炮一样的男人受伤的理由，担心他负伤身后牵扯的东西。谁都希望救下田螺姑娘，但事实上大多数人捡回的都是反咬恩人一口的蛇。至于这样的担心究竟是墨菲定律还是一语成谶，那都是后话了。

这就是埃尔梅罗二世——韦伯·维尔维特与藤丸立香命运的初遇。尽管在那个夜里，在疼痛和精疲力竭的双重折磨下他几乎难以保持清醒，可迷迷糊糊之间，在白炽灯刺目的逆光中，当他看到那一头和花白的光圈对比鲜明的、和他记忆深处的某个背影相似的闪耀的暖色头发时，埃尔梅罗二世恍惚听见有个清脆的声音读出了他内心毫不犹豫的第一反应——

“**见鬼了**。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

那个夜里埃尔梅罗二世几乎是昏死过去的，鬼知道他在意识朦胧间看到的暖色头发的人究竟是出现在梦里还是人生的走马灯里。拯救他于噩梦的水深火热之中的是时钟齿轮啮合的声响，滴滴答答穿透了耳鸣声，凿着他的心脏。他眯着眼，傍晚的阳光斜斜地照在他身上，在眼前烫出一片灼人的红。让他的世界彻底云开月明的是吊顶下方挂着的红色星型吉他。

经历了一场死里逃生后，埃尔梅罗二世好不容易松懈的大脑还有些懵。他小心翼翼不让伤口碰到任何地方，下意识地摸着后颈发呆。后背隐约传来了发尾扫过的酥痒感，他陡然从沙发上弹起，才发现自己光着膀子，而衬衫和外套都已经不知所踪。惊慌之时他的目光落在茶几上，他放在口袋里的个人物品一样不落，全都安然无恙地躺在那里。伤口也处理得很专业，埃尔梅罗二世盯着镜中缝合得天衣无缝的伤口，这才算松了一口气，一瞬间就接受了自己没穿衣服的事实。

如果有时间的话，埃尔梅罗二世也想研究一下这间公寓究竟属于什么样的主人，可惜他现在忙着和时间赛跑。他开始四处翻找有没有什么能让他伪装离开的衣物，最后在洗衣篮成堆的女性衣物里找到一件对他来说相当合身的大号男款T恤，尽管上面印着一个巨大的搔首弄姿的岛风型驱逐舰，但是管他呢，现在最重要的事情是回到埃尔梅罗的大宅处理他接下来的事务，维持优雅绅士的形象不过是鸡毛蒜皮，即便被素不相识的路人当成颓废大龄宅男笑话一顿也比被仇家认出来更好。

埃尔梅罗二世在茶几上留下一张福泽谕吉当做谢礼便要离去，好巧不巧，刚打开门他就撞见了房子的主人。立香拎了一个牛皮纸袋，惊诧又鄙夷地盯着扎起头发穿着她的睡衣的埃尔梅罗二世，仿佛在看一个行为异常的变态；而他也在凝视着她，一头见了鬼的绚烂橘发随性地翘着，跟着微风轻轻抖动，在铁锈般斑驳的暮色下，闪耀得像是被撕裂的太阳。

立香把纸袋往埃尔梅罗二世怀里一扔，却没有说出他预料内的“你醒了啊”之类的无关痛痒的问候，也没有说出“你穿着我的T恤干什么”之类的气势汹汹的问责，而是如释重负地叹了口气，说道：“我差点以为你要死在我家了。”

这可真是一句让埃尔梅罗二世大跌眼镜的话。拜托，他只不过是手臂上被人砍了两刀，又不是什么将死的致命伤，最严重的病症也不过是低血糖和轻微的失血性休克。**死**？他打心底里对这个充满绝望的字眼感到可笑。可他马上就笑不出来了，前夜从Faker手下死里逃生的回忆忙不迭地杀回他的脑海，冷汗如同毒液顺着他的脊柱向下爬，灼烧感沿着腹部一路蔓延到喉管。他有些喘不过气，浑身恶寒，抱紧双臂，在眼前闪过了一丝过于花哨的色彩后，世界便随之消散。

之后有那么一小段时间里，他完全没听到立香在说什么，只看见模糊的白光里她的双唇在眼前张合，只感觉到她纤细又冰凉的指尖触到了他鬓角散乱的长发，他下意识拨开了那只手：“……我没事。”

“你脸色很难看，至少去检查一下有没有内出血什么的吧。”

他的视线终于再次聚焦，焦点停在立香那张担忧的脸庞上。

“不用，用不着去医院。只是三十个小时没吃饭而已。”

语毕，埃尔梅罗二世的胃还应景地咕噜叫了一声。

立香哭笑不得，只好把埃尔梅罗二世扶回沙发。她对他的话将信将疑，并且开始后悔没有把刚才的对话录下来——这可是他自己犟着不去医院的，要是真出了人命可怪不着她这好心人。 

埃尔梅罗二世风卷残云地吃完了立香做的一大碗拉面，在胃得到满足、血糖水平将将回到正常值后，他终于有精力开始审视面前的女人。立香正吊儿郎当地捏着啤酒罐子，搭在易拉罐边缘的左手中指上戴着一枚世纪初的摇滚漫画里流行的朋克风格的银质盔甲戒指；右腕上缠了两圈红白相间的做旧皮手带；她的橘发随性地披散着，其中一小绺被黑色的发圈束起，垂在左耳旁，右耳上有几枚小耳钉，在发丝间若隐若现；再往下，是一件比她的身材大了几码的黑色半袖衬衫和灰色百褶短裙，衬衫上方的几枚扣子松散着，露出了项圈和倒着的十字架吊坠，更添了几分朋克的气息，他只是瞄了一眼就匆匆收回了目光，没有继续打量领口下那片令人遐想的阴影。然而和她这身成熟又朋克的打扮相悖的是，她长着一张过于稚嫩的脸，至少无论如何看起来都不像达到了这个国家的法定饮酒年龄。

一瞬间，埃尔梅罗二世在脑海里浮现出许多可能性。也许她只是个普通的叛逆期JK，在跟风模仿某种小众的行为艺术，又或许是她真的是个离经叛道、早就背负了无数悔恨的少女。拯救这样在叛逆的道路上从未叛逆过的孩子本该是他作为一个人民教师的使命，然而他被另一层更为隐秘更为罪恶的身份束缚，作为一个**尽职尽责**的黑手党家族的代理，此时他还有更重要的事情要完成。他忙于在大脑的异色格里演算和Faker的博弈，实在没有多余的内存多管闲事。

埃尔梅罗二世又闷了一大口拉面汤，把狗屁的大公无私混着尚且温热的汤一并咽下。他心怀愧疚地看着立香，任由内心的天平自私地向自己的一方倾斜。他开始试探她，试图从她身上套出名字以外的信息：“藤丸小姐，你为什么没有把我送去医院？”

立香还在嚼着饭团神游八荒，完全没意识到自己早就成为埃尔梅罗二世的钻研对象，他刚一开口，话题就星火燎原地烧到她身上，惊得她浑身一颤，这才把注意力集中在他身上，窘迫地挠了挠头，露出了和她朋克的打扮完全不符的羞赧的笑：“哎？哦。这个啊，因为觉得大半夜的把你送到医院太麻烦了，而且看你身上的伤口不深，也没伤到要害，就拜托了个医生朋友过来帮你处理了。”

埃尔梅罗二世姑且是把立香的见怪不怪和没有多管闲事当成是她的善解人意，但这一善解人意却仿佛印证了最令他不安的猜测。他怅然若失，可他已无法悔棋。他想到了他的那些学生，其中也不乏像立香这样因为缺少关爱而放浪形骸的家伙。没关系，他想，等一切都结束了，他会让她成为一颗闪耀的恒星的。

分针尚未转过一格，他便又觉得自己上一刻的想法非常可笑。这真的太奇怪了，他们分明只是陌生人，他完全可以向她道了谢就溜之大吉，可他心底又有一个奇妙的预感在疯长，总有一天他会把她拉进他的生活轨迹，总有一天他们之间几乎逾越了两个星球的鸿沟会被岁月静流灌满。

“总之非常感谢你和你的朋友，女士。另外，我还有个不情之请。”

“不用客气，你说。”

“我可以在你这里借住一段时间吗？伤好了我就走。”

这句话像是有魔力一样唤回了立香所有神游在外的思维。她挑了挑眉，眼神立刻转变为不解与古怪，凌厉地剜着埃尔梅罗二世。她莫名感到脑袋一热，脑后的血管不安分地跳痛。

“为什么？”她追问道。

“因为家里的原因……”

立香有些不安，轻声咋舌，肾上腺素迅速在血管里沉积等待着火山爆发。她见多了拿家庭原因当借口的败类，尽管她自己也是其中之一，可她打心底里厌恶着这类人，**包括她自己**。她尽力不让埃尔梅罗二世看出她的忐忑和愤怒，可声音早已飘高了好几个分贝：“韦伯，你要是因为出轨被捅刀子我可一点都不会同情你。”

埃尔梅罗二世还沉浸在那泡影般的预感里，猛然间被立香的凶神恶煞吓醒。她似乎误会了什么——虽然这不能怪她误会，毕竟到了他这个年龄的人通常都是已婚人士，甚至孩子都可以打酱油了，像他这种到现在连丘比特击中红心是什么滋味都未曾品尝过的人可能比熊猫还珍奇。他在她恶狠狠的注视里坚决矢口否认：“你误会了，至少我的伤不是因为情感问题。我还单身，真的。只是因为一些别的事情迫不得已。”

“嗯……是吗？”

立香对埃尔梅罗二世所谓的“别的事情”半信半疑，但她还算有自知之明，没有继续追问，她可没有在社会人面前搬得上台面的说教资本——无论是人气地下摇滚乐团的主唱，还是曾经以一打三放倒比她大上好几圈的暴走族的女番长，或者是没事干就写电脑病毒的极客。

“对了，能借我用一下你的手机吗？我想发个信息。”

埃尔梅罗二世敏锐地察觉到两人之间弥漫的一丝尴尬，赶忙把话题翻了个篇，而这一新话题马上惹来立香更为异样的眼神。不能怪她，毕竟他自己都觉得今天的言谈举止非常不正常。他只好清了清嗓子，继续说明：“别误会，只是我担心我的手机打破静默状态的话会被定位。”

话音未落埃尔梅罗二世就后悔了，看来他这莫须有的出轨罪名怕是跳进东京湾都洗不清了。

“不想被定位是么？那很简单。”

立香却没再多问，只是拿来了笔记本，向埃尔梅罗二世要了联系人的号码，熟练地在暗网里给那个号码发了一串信息，在他的讶异里把电脑推到了他面前。她感受到了一丝久违的快意，她深知一个出轨的男人可不会担心自己的手机被定位，但若是一个正在逃避追捕的人一定对此耿耿于怀，而在社会的阴暗面里摸爬滚打多年的立香最不齿的便是循规蹈矩。哪怕他们成为一条绳上的蚂蚱，她会因此成为他的极客共犯身陷囹圄，那也值了。

埃尔梅罗二世瞠目结舌地看着暗网的页面，如同看见了此世无存的无尽之海或是某个死而复生的故人。他也是头一遭看人看走眼，有必要的话，他需要重新审视一下这个被他单纯地当成叛逆期JK的少女。当他的视线触及立香那午后的阳光似的、带着一点点骄傲和兴奋的目光相触的瞬间，他似乎在那双眼里看到了什么——

在他赖以生存的那个没有阳光的灰暗的世界里，有块被霜雪覆盖了二十九年的地方，如同熵增那般不可逆转、如同核反应失控那般不可遏制地，一点一点，被眼前的阳光融化。


	3. Chapter 3

3

被迟到的丘比特射了一箭击中心脏的感觉并不痛。

埃尔梅罗二世却不知该如何形容这种温吞的感觉。阳光懒懒地蔓延到他眼前，他抬起手臂，眯着眼望着窗外，想象着藤丸立香也许就是太阳。

她像阳光那样时而炽热时而冰凉，又像阳光那样太过遥远太过虚妄。

曾几何时埃尔梅罗二世对那些暧昧缱绻的情书嗤之以鼻，如今他才意识到他终究也活成了他最讨厌的模样。要是某一天莱妮丝收回了埃尔梅罗的代理权让他无事可做的话，他也许可以在教书之余兼职当个作家。

“脸色真差。昨晚又通宵了？”

立香的声音冷不丁地飘来，埃尔梅罗二世索性闭上了眼，把滚烫的阳光拒之眼帘之外。他答道：“嗯，处理了一些麻烦事。再说我通不通宵和你无关，别多管闲事。”

“当然有关，要是哪天你因为通宵猝死在我家，我可不希望被人误以为是我把你毒杀了。离我二十岁生日还有九个月，我还不想这么年轻就变成嫌疑人进局子。”

来自立香拐弯抹角的关心却冻住了埃尔梅罗二世的神经。尽管伤愈以后他又用了各种理由间歇地在立香家暂住了三个月，可他们终归还是毫无关联的陌路人，如果非要把他们挂上钩的话也不过是房东和暂住客，还是非正式的那种。他毫无防备地陷入了莫大的苦恼中，并且意识到感情问题和他迄今为止解决的麻烦事件不太一样，好感度可不会像年终报表那样白纸黑字地呈现给他。

“对了，说起你家人，那个叫格蕾的女孩今天还会过来吗？”

与此同时响起的门铃声代替埃尔梅罗二世作出回答，立香笑嘻嘻地向熟悉的灰色身影打了个招呼。鉴于她的乐队成员时不时会来骚扰她，她其实并不太介意埃尔梅罗二世的客人造访，更何况是这样可爱又懂事的女孩。但不知为何，当她看着他们面对面处理堆成小山的文件时，她的心底里凭空生出了一丝芥蒂。

嫉妒不是机械降神，可她根本不知道这毫无来由的妒忌究竟**指向他们中的哪一个**。也许指向他们之间还有很多她未了解的秘密，也许指向他们之间的默契，就连埃尔梅罗二世小声咒骂时不慎抖露的委托人的机密或者会议安排都会被格蕾慌忙打圆场的声音盖过去。他们讨论的东西对她来说就是天书，完全没必要提防她，也许那些默契就是在向她炫耀。嫉妒在她耳边煽风点火，凭空在她的清闲里剥离出一缕烦躁。

立香决定不要继续当电灯泡，不动声色地喝了一口麦茶，说了声要去打工便离开了，走前还没忘嘱咐埃尔梅罗二世厨房里有做好的午餐。

格蕾暂且松了口气，难得开起小差琢磨着立香去打工究竟是个巧合还是她太能察言观色，完全没有意识到埃尔梅罗二世已经消失在她眼皮底下，直到厨房传来了关冰箱门的声音时，她才发现他从客厅蒸发了。她看他从厨房里拿了两大盘东西出来时愣了神。她这个平日里无论加班看书还是玩游戏只要一旦沉浸在自己的世界里就完全忘记吃饭睡觉这些人类必需活动、连她和莱妮丝都经常叫不动的师父，居然会乖乖听话主动去觅食，还像个花栗鼠似的鼓着腮帮子嚼着西蓝花和金枪鱼饭团，并把刚出炉不久的唐扬鸡块推到她面前说很好吃，并问她要不要一起吃。这过于冲击性的画面和平时总板着一张脸的消极又乖僻的教授反差实在太大，以至于对格蕾的三观几乎造成了降维打击。

自此，她对立香的敬意上升到了前所未有的高度。

他们直到傍晚才把文件处理完。送走格蕾后，房间里又只剩下暮色和埃尔梅罗二世作伴。他打心底里憎恨着加班这种剥削劳动力的行为，此时他身心俱疲躺在沙发上抱着游戏手柄，仿佛灵魂都被报表抽了干净。他没有开灯，任由黑暗侵入房间，显示器的幽光为他苍白的面庞蒙上一层死气。灯光伴随着立香的抱怨声一并被他接收，他眯起眼，在刺眼的日光灯里再次看见了他们初遇时的绚丽景象。

立香在埃尔梅罗二世身边坐下，手里捏着一大罐古利特黑啤，嚼着汉堡肉，盯着画面里上蹿下跳的角色含混不清地说：“打完这个神庙可以换我吗？一人找一个没问题吧。”

比起立香压榨他游戏时间的提案，她屡教不改的未成年人非法饮酒的行为在埃尔梅罗二世的心里激起了更大的涟漪。趁她不注意，埃尔梅罗二世顺手拿走了她手中的啤酒，在她的埋怨和抗议声里一口气把啤酒喝光。

“既然离二十岁生日还有九个月就给我老实喝水去，等你成年以后有的是时间喝酒。”

立香自认理亏，她深知她无论怎么辩驳最终都会得到埃尔梅罗二世更加劈头盖脸的说教，只好乖乖去倒了杯麦茶，畏畏缩缩地回到沙发上，叉了一小块夕张蜜瓜送到嘴里。看到立香打蔫的模样，埃尔梅罗二世又有些于心不忍，可他总不能把喝下去的啤酒吐出来。他有生以来头一次忏悔起自己这热衷否定一切的恶习，在忏悔里他恍然大悟，似是终于找到他这来之不易的恋心原地踏步的原因，毕竟，哪怕情商是复数的人也不会终日摆出一副天经地义理所应当的口吻对自己倾心的对象说教。

沉默穿梭在显示器明灭的罅隙里。寂静原本难能可贵，能给他带来如同羊水般的温吞和怀念，能让他回到那些褪色的日子，可现在寂静却如此喧嚣，让他无所适从。连摆弄手柄的声音都停了，埃尔梅罗二世在这凝滞的空气里感到了前所未有的焦躁，仿佛有一把摇摇欲坠的铡刀悬在他头上，等待他沉默的演说画上句号。

立香被沉默吸引了目光。埃尔梅罗二世的五官拧作一团，怀念与悲恸调和成一瞬间的泫然欲泣和五味杂陈，随后又恢复了往常的冷淡。她好奇在这片刻的寂静里他都在思考什么。好奇就像一根刺扎在大动脉上，如果此时此刻强行拔除，会害死猫也会害死她。

但她毫不犹豫，冒昧却轻巧地撕开了沉寂。

“等一下！说好的一人打一个神庙呢？你怎么打完一个就传送到我标记的还没打的神庙啊！”

“我有答应过吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世从过去的阴霾中恍然惊醒，游戏手柄立刻变成炙手可热的万宝槌，他故意举起游戏手柄，举到立香够不着的地方，她也不逞多让，嚷嚷着“我不管你没有回答我就当你默认了”“游戏机是我的”之类的话，猛地扑向他。

他们就游戏手柄的使用权纠缠了好一会儿，埃尔梅罗二世费了半条命才从立香的蛮力里挣脱出来，而立香依旧不依不饶地把几乎整个人的重量加在他身上。他这才意识到她就近在咫尺之间，此处没有叹息之墙，他仿佛伸手就能触到太阳。他注视她鬓角旁几绺金红色的日珥在微微晃动，注视她眼里闪耀又煽情的橘色耀斑，**恋人**的概念浮光掠影般在他的脑海里掠过。

体验到一个全新的概念时埃尔梅罗二世由衷感到了一丝庆幸，并为他们之间一个天文单位的代沟里终于出现了一个新的连接点雀跃不已。但愿这不是最后一条纽带，他还不希望这条纽带这么快就被斩断。他心里倏地涌出一股暖流，而果真也有一股暖流冲向他的脸颊，在他做出反应以前，封住了他的双唇。

埃尔梅罗二世有些发懵，在那短暂的几秒里，他的大脑完全断了片。直到唇上的压迫感终于消失，他才在缺氧带来的眩晕感里意识到刚才究竟发生了什么。几乎只是在“连眼睛也没闭作为初吻的体验来说未免也太糟糕了”这种既幼稚又固执的想法的驱使之下，他伸手揽住立香的腰，想同样用一个吻来回答她。

立香却逃开了。她若无其事地用指节蹭了蹭嘴唇，避开他的视线，再次把他打入不知所措的沉默之中。

她给予他好意，却在他想要回应她时选择了逃离。

就像太阳平等地予以行星阳光，却从不期待能从行星这里得到什么一样。

“那个……你继续玩吧。我……我突然想起来今晚……那个，呃……乐队要练歌，我得走了。”

立香语无伦次，背上吉他，仓皇逃出家门，用干脆的关门声亲手为他尚未开始的恋情敲响晚钟。

游戏里悠扬的手风琴声里混着幻听的声响，巨大的消沉成为禁锢他的囚笼，他只能和屏幕对视。他习惯了隐忍，习惯了深谋远虑，习惯了在懊悔中摸爬滚打，习惯了用拒绝的态度作为挡箭牌，烙印在灵魂深处的缜密让他得以在大大小小的谈判桌上游刃有余，可面对他几乎胎死腹中的恋情却是这般无能为力。

埃尔梅罗二世望向窗外的夜幕，此时只有倾泻一地的银光。那才是他作为生存在黑暗里的人应该遥望的星球，而不是看着温暖得有些残酷的太阳。他从未改变对太阳那遥远又虚妄的既定印象。太阳只会把怜悯的温度平等地辐射向整个星系，而人们触碰到的不过是它挥洒的几百分之一的热度罢了。但那对于人类而言已经足够，接近太阳的后果只有把身后从未存在过的翅膀烧得精光。

他决定回归地底，回到只能看见太阳反光的地方，将真正的太阳还给宇宙。

——即使他无数次自私且无望地祈愿，太阳能够坠落到他身旁。


	4. Chapter 4

4

埃尔梅罗二世没有意料到他们的重逢会这么快，让他猝不及防。

他在刷新社交网络时早已预料到刚才那起交通事故势必会引发一阵短暂的讨论，却没料想居然会引起如此轩然大波，就连他的喉舌都来不及控制社交媒体上的言论。他看到照片里被撞得稀烂的护栏时也心有余悸，如果不是他早一步跳车，恐怕已经落了个车毁人亡的下场。

他倚着墙根，腹部的钝痛抽干了他的力气。疼痛的荆棘沿着神经攀向脑髓，挤压他残存的意识。有那么一瞬间他以为陷入了冥想，可冥想不会为他带来除了空白以外的更多东西。几乎只是在求生本能的驱使下，他在一阵从虚无中压迫向他的天旋地转里睁开眼，盯着苍白的手机屏幕上斑驳的血光，屏幕由白变黑再变白，他才在恼人的震动声里意识到是格蕾在给他打电话。与此同时，巷子口传来了一阵脚步声，他还没来得及把手指放上接听键，两道细长的人影就遮住了路灯的昏黄，黑暗再次跃进他的眼里。

几乎是一瞬间，他条件反射地握紧藏在阴影中的手枪，抬起头，扣紧扳机的指尖又放松了。出现在他眼里的是一张熟悉得无以复加的面孔，正困惑地打量着他。

“嘿。”

他勉强挤出一丝微笑，向立香打了声招呼。

立香无奈地干笑一声，把吉他扔给身后的罗玛尼，命令着“罗曼，去开车”便向黑暗里迈进一步，蹲下身开始给埃尔梅罗二世检查伤口。虽然在livehouse里她已经听信长唠叨了快半个小时“小立香你家附近有人出了车祸！桥的护栏都被撞烂了，回家的时候一定要注意安全呀，这也是没办法的呢”之类的话，但几分钟前，当她亲眼看见桥上断成两截的护栏那尖锐的断面和警察刚刚打捞上来的灰色保时捷跑车扭成麻花的前悬挂时，她还是下意识地为倒霉催的司机祈祷了一秒钟。她掀开埃尔梅罗二世的西装外套，几团暗红色的血迹如同别在衬衫上妖冶的玫瑰花，联想到几分钟前刚见到的车祸现场，可能性有且仅有一个。看来刚才的祈祷不是虚情假意，否则怎么可能刚走出几步路就偶遇肇事司机。

她看见罗玛尼的车前灯闪了两下，二话不说就把埃尔梅罗二世横抱起来。身后的支撑从坚硬的墙壁和柏油路变成了纤细的手臂，他心里警铃大作，用尽全力低吼道：“你干什么！放我下来！……嘶——”

还没挣扎两秒，腹前的钝痛又抽干了他好不容易积攒的气力，只好像个丢了牵线的悬丝傀儡，静静躺在立香的怀抱里。他还算有自知之明地捂住了脸，毕竟，现在把他公主抱起来的可是他为之倾心的女人，这简直太打击他的尊严了。

“干什么？这不是显而易见的么，罗曼，帮我把他抬上去。”

“你要带我去哪？”

“医院。”

“不行，我不能去医院！至少不能这样去……”

“你疯了吗？！伤成这样还不去医院，你想死吗？”

“去哪里都行，就是别去医院！如果去医院，我真的会死的！”

埃尔梅罗二世只觉得脑袋里一团混乱，他不知该从何开始解释这一切，耳鸣和腹部的痛感几乎要把他逼疯。也许就像立香说的，他的确是疯了，她可能只是把他当做一个讳疾忌医的疯子，然而他在担心更为恐怖又不可明说的事情，他担心Faker会为了找他而把医院变成杀戮的地狱。立香却只是叹气，表情缓和了些，轻手轻脚把埃尔梅罗二世塞进了车后座，握着他的手，轻声道：“韦伯，去医院吧。我知道你在担心什么。”

立香竭力保持镇静的声音终于让埃尔梅罗二世放弃了抵抗，她颤抖的指尖暂时牵制了他的担忧。他倚着立香的肩，听着她和罗玛尼有一搭没一搭的谈话，在这来之不易的安逸里渐渐睡去。

埃尔梅罗二世还是住院了，好在除了轻微脑震荡以外全身上下最严重的伤也不过是断了三根肋骨，其他的都是些很快就能愈合的皮肉伤。他在昏昏沉沉间被立香和罗玛尼隐约的争吵声闹醒，摸黑找到了手机，发现上面的血迹已经被处理掉了，只剩下来自莱妮丝和格蕾的无数通未接电话。他思索了片刻，最后只是给她们回复道：“我在立香这里，别担心，这里暂时很安全。”并回绝了莱妮丝想派保镖来保护他的好意。

立香走进病房时显得有些焦躁，切尔西靴的鞋跟轻轻敲打着大理石地砖。她斜睨着埃尔梅罗二世，无视了他让出一小部分病床让她坐下休息的好意。月色在地上切割出她纤细的轮廓，微风撩动她的发尾，她靠着窗，像是升在夜里的，不合时宜的太阳。

“到底是怎么回事？”

她唐突的提问打破了埃尔梅罗二世的妄想。他只好一五一十向她解释：“刹车被人动了。我正好在你家附近的银行办事，事情处理完就觉得有点不对，可那时候车子已经发动了，我根本没法控制，只好跳了车。”

“你到底是惹了什么人才会落到这种地步啊？这么一想，上次我把你捡回来的时候你是被人捅了，这次你又是车祸……我们是不是命里犯冲，所以你才会每次见到我的时候就碰上血光之灾。”

埃尔梅罗二世在立香诡异的冷幽默里陷入了缄默。他在社会的背阴面生存，他知道自己的所作所为和正常人的道德标准有着天与海的鸿沟，他知道此时此刻撕下假面，他们之间所有的可能性都会被吞入黑洞。可他现在还不想破坏这条脆弱易碎的纽带，他还要赌那千千万万种结局里唯一的出路。他开始思考该说些什么能让他从这不算危机的危机里抽身，尽管欺骗心上人是一件不义之事，但善良的谎言也是必要之举。

“等一下，你该不会是借了高利贷吧。”

在立香带着几分嫌弃的推测中，埃尔梅罗二世逸散的思维陡然聚合，仿佛找到了话题的突破口似的，郑重其事地点了点头。

“你疯了？难道就为了买跑车和高档西装去借高利贷？！”

他理所当然地得到了立香劈头盖脸的说教，在她看大型生活垃圾似的目光里，他斩钉截铁地否认道：“不是我！是家里的亲戚，只是找到我头上了而已！”

就算是他这样生在阴影中的人，对那些借高利贷的社会废物也没有比嫌恶更美好的感情，况且，拜托，晾谁都不会希望被自己的心上人当成爱慕虚荣的社会垃圾。

“摊上这种亲戚你也是够倒霉的，看来真该替你去神社求个签。那些收高利贷的人下手可没个轻重。”叹息混在她的话语间飘出，她摇了摇头，“你知道是找谁借的吗？数额应该不大吧……只有借得少的人他们才会付诸暴力，要是借得多了，那些人肯定会在你们还清贷款以前把你们好好供着，他们可不会做断自己财路的事。”

“没关系，我会自己解决，不用你费心。”

立香的话却像一阵惊雷炸在埃尔梅罗二世心上，那些话仿佛是她主动送上的投名状，又像是要在他面前剥光衣服，把自己的里里外外都展露给他。那些简略的描述里有太多他想要深挖的详情了。他忽然想起不久前的那个吻，那时候他急于得到答案，最后得到的只有她的回绝。至少，他在吃一堑长一智这件事上从没吃过亏，他没有急于单刀直入，而是不愠不火地试探：“你怎么会知道这些，难不成你还有收高利贷的朋友？”

“只是些微不足道的黑历史罢了。”

“那后来呢？想和道上的人撇清干系可不容易。”

“也没很困难，毕竟他们也不乐意和学生团体牵扯太多，他们觉得我们不靠谱。”

“所以，你已经和那些人断了关系，是吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世颇有些冒昧的反问让立香浑身不自在，但她有种微妙的预感，如果她没有回答，他会在这困惑的泥沼里越陷越深。她背过身，没有直视埃尔梅罗二世鹰似的目光，在深海般的沉寂里给出了肯定的回答。

她倚着窗框，望向天空，此时已是夜尽天明，天空已经被朝霞染成了转瞬即逝的玫瑰色，太阳很快就要触到地平线上。她不喜欢太阳。虽然它璀璨，它温暖，它被万众瞩目，它受人顶礼膜拜，它平等地给予世间万物光芒，可它又是那么高高在上不近人情，它焚毁了千千万万试图接近它的谵妄，只留自己在晦暗的星系间孤芳自赏。

她听见身后传来的平稳的呼吸声，揉着久站后酸痛的双腿，坐回病床旁，抚平了他眉间的皱纹，即使她心知肚明，他的迷惘不可能通过她的指尖传到她心里。


	5. Chapter 5

5

埃尔梅罗二世出院当天只有立香来接他。因为这次住院属于极其特殊的情况，他对所有人都宣称自己只是暂住在立香家，就连学生们好心的秘密探视也被他摒退，只留立香一个人没日没夜地守着他。而她几乎荒废了练歌的日课，把当他的保镖看作是自己的天职。

为了掩人耳目，也为了满足心底那些说不清道不明的私欲，埃尔梅罗二世出院后没有回到他自己的公寓，而是强词夺理地继续住在立香家里。他终是得到了难能可贵的悠闲，有时候在处理完莱妮丝或者格蕾给他带来的工作后，他会靠在沙发上看书，听见立香坐在身旁拨弦的声音，或是看着她边哼歌边做饭的模样，想象着将来他从时钟塔解甲归田后，是否会过上这样的宁静生活。不安如影随形地跟着他的想象，而他习以为常的繁忙终于在迷路数日后给他寄来了**邀请函**，把他从随着安逸一同到来的忐忑中解放。

埃尔梅罗二世向来不会为了工作上的事求助立香，他总会刻意向她隐瞒委托的内容，他不希望她被卷进他的事件里，可他有时候几乎忘记了自己身处立香的主场。某一天立香出门后仅仅不到半小时她就回了家，悄无声息地坐在茶几边发呆，直到埃尔梅罗二世说得口干舌燥，决定用眼前的麦茶润润嗓子时，他才注意到立香就躺在他身旁边玩手机。

“你怎么这么快就回——咳、咳咳！”仓皇失措间埃尔梅罗二世险些被茶水呛到，他咳红了脸，瞪着立香，“……你不是说你去练歌了吗？”

立香哭笑不得地抚着埃尔梅罗二世的后背：“因为阿信说她上午临时调课了没法合练我就回来了啊。”

此时此刻埃尔梅罗二世只想把立香口中的阿信从学校里拉到练歌房。他揉着眉心，问：“你听到了多少？”

“从你说‘想进入他们的晚宴还需要伪装’开始的。怎么，难道你们在头疼找不到参加假面舞会的合适装扮吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世刚想开口否定，对面一直暗中观察缄口不言的格蕾却不经意地背刺了他：“嗯。立香小姐经常上台演出是吗？不如就拜托立香小姐帮忙好了。”而从未把助人为乐当成信条的立香却偏偏在这时候展现她的热心肠，当机立断表示包在她身上，两人你一言我一语地达成了共识，无视了近乎抓狂的埃尔梅罗二世。

站在眼镜店门口时，带着一万个不情愿的埃尔梅罗二世觉得自己仿佛就是一只死鱼，他看着兴致高涨的立香，有种陪女朋友逛街的错觉。立香沿着柜台溜达了两圈，最后从架子上拿下一副细长的黑框眼镜，在埃尔梅罗二世神游时悄悄戴到他脸上，她偷瞄着他，忽地发出让他不解的笑声。

“这算什么？”

埃尔梅罗二世没有看镜中的自己，而是盯着笑到前仰后合的立香，他以为是常年不戴眼镜的人突然戴上眼镜后的突兀和滑稽，或者她给戴上的是什么圣诞老人的酒瓶底眼镜装饰。他和自己对视着，镜中的那个他只不过是比平时多了一副普通的平光镜，无论如何也没到会让人看了像吸了笑气的程度。

“你这家伙到底在笑什么？”

吃了埃尔梅罗二世一记弹指的立香用手背揉了揉额头，随后抹去眼角笑出的泪水：“我的天，韦伯你没有戴眼镜真的是暴殄天物啊，太合适了。”

“所以这到底算什么？”

“这就是你要的伪装啊。”立香笑得身子都快直不起来了，许久才顺了气憋出了后半句话，“你们说伪装的时候我第一时间想到的就是这个啦。”

“这只是个普通的平光镜……”

“你难道不知道**超人的眼镜**吗，超人戴上眼镜以后周围人都认不出他是超人了，这不是很完美的伪装吗？”

“那是电影，你觉得现实里存在这种桥段吗？”

“平时不怎么戴眼镜的人忽然戴上眼镜的话给人的冲击很大的，说不定别人就认不出你了，而且，你要是想cosplay超人的话也可以哦，虽然我觉得你更适合cos洛基。”

“不需要！”

话虽如此，埃尔梅罗二世却从架子上取下了另一幅黑框平光镜，强硬地架在立香脸上，在立香“露易丝·莱恩可不戴眼镜”的揶揄里结账走人。此后立香又拉着他几乎逛遍了整个商场，当然，她提议的绝大多数不符合他的风格的奇装异服都被他一票否决。最后除了眼镜他什么也没买，只是借了立香的一顶爵士帽便去赴宴。

从会场离开时已经是深夜，路灯拙劣地模仿夕阳，在地上铺满了橙红色的光。埃尔梅罗二世借口要去确认一下立香家周围的安全，半道上就从莱妮丝的车上下来，他原以为深更半夜的立香已经睡了，却没料到她正靠在巷子口，路灯柔和了她脸上的棱角。立香向他举起手中的易拉罐晃了晃，露出了温和的笑容。

埃尔梅罗二世大步走向她，刚以为她又犯了酒瘾想夺走易拉罐，却发现那只是一杯普通的果汁。

“怎么了，酒喝多了所以需要维生素来解酒吗？”她云淡风轻地打趣道，“晚会还开心吗？”

“呵，跟着一群理念不合的人在一个乌烟瘴气的地方呆着，没吵起来已经算仁慈了。你怎么还在这里，不睡吗？”

“我喜欢大晚上一个人在巷子里呆着的感觉。这里很安静，也很自在。”

埃尔梅罗二世靠在立香身边抽烟，用余光窥视着她。她捏着易拉罐，垂眸看着柏油路，脑袋不自觉地歪向他。墙上他们的影子正依偎在一起，他恍惚间以为他们的影子正在拥吻，那是多么虚幻又多么短暂的幸福啊。但他想要抓住更真实的东西。人总是贪婪的，我也是这样吗？他丢掉烟蒂，在立香转身要离去时，紧紧扼住了她的手腕，随后他几乎只是驾着冲动拥她入怀，把她压向老旧的砖墙亲吻她。

接吻后他像个木头人一样呆在墙边，一腔沸腾的热血冷却后只剩下手足无措的尴尬跟着血液流淌。他感觉此时他的脸烫得像是一颗热木星。

立香轻笑着捉住他的手，声音轻细得如同一阵风：“韦伯，无论发生什么……我都在。所以，现在要回去吗？”

在她和煦的声音里，他郑重其事地点了点头。

他深知现在这份温吞的关系也许永远不会结束，但也许下一秒就将迎来终焉。

可即使接下来迎接他的将是永无天日的黑暗，他也依然会向她寻求这一场肆意的云雨。

翌日，埃尔梅罗二世从疲倦里醒来时只觉如梦似幻，窗外铅灰色的积云随着风飘荡，用庞大的身躯挡住阳光，如同汹涌的洋流在空中流淌。他把半开的窗帘拉上，戴上眼镜走出房间。立香正断断续续哼着歌做早餐，他走过去，她并不介意狭小的厨房里挤了两个人，只是哼歌，在歌声里偶尔会穿插进一两段极短暂的停顿，那是他给她的早安吻。

坐在餐桌前，埃尔梅罗二世的思绪不免再次飘回昨天。委托，晚会，逛街，还有性。噩梦和美梦交替轮转，他不禁怀疑起现在究竟身处梦中还是现实，以至于他差点忽略了立香变戏法似的递到他面前的一张门票。

那是一张演唱会的门票。她小心翼翼地问：“晚上有空来livehouse看我的演唱会吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世点点头，和立香四目相对：“不出意外的话。”他的欣然应允让她眼神发亮。

“那就约好了。我一定会让你**记住今晚**的。”

在她掷地有声的宣言里埃尔梅罗二世望向窗外，阴云没有散去的迹象，依然像个戒备森严的堡垒压在地平远方。

那天晚些时候，结束了一场令人胃痛的谈判后埃尔梅罗二世急忙驱车赶向livehouse，却遇上了百年一遇的大堵车。缓慢爬动的车流终于磨光了他所有的耐心，他焦心难耐，就近找了个地铁站，把他的跑车抛弃在路旁的停车场，坐地铁赶到livehouse，却依然无济于事。踏进livehouse时他完美地错过了立香的乐队的演出时间，他捂着耳朵，在无数把尖叫声送给台上无差别光炮攻击似的死亡重金属的歌迷中间步履维艰地找到了去后台的路。

透过门缝，他看到立香正和一个留着黑色长发、年龄和她相仿的女孩跳着滑稽的敦盛舞蹈。他愧疚地站在门口，内心有两个声音激烈地争吵着，让他的内疚愈发膨胀。他甚至没注意到立香已经察觉到门外有人，发现是他后给了他一个猝不及防的熊抱。

“你该不会是来接我的吧？”

埃尔梅罗二世不敢面对那期待的眼神，无言地点了点头，木然地等着立香在嘘声和起哄声里背上吉他牵起他的手。

他们离开时天空开始飘起了雨点，谁也没带伞，他把大衣脱下搭在她头上，面对她“头发淋湿不要紧吗”的提问，他只是摇摇头，没有回答。

“韦伯，今晚的演出怎么样？”

她终于抛出了一个他无法继续演哑剧似的用点头摇头来回答的问题。埃尔梅罗二世在挠心的愧疚里只得挤出一句违心的谎言作为回答：“……挺好的。”

“就这样？真是的，回答的也太敷衍了吧。”

“我又不是专业人士，也不知道该怎么评判。”

他们断断续续的对话再次被雨声稀释。立香再次开口时难掩她的担忧：“韦伯，是不是……发生了什么事？”

“不，没什……！”

埃尔梅罗二世条件反射冒出的否定句还没说完，他便在路灯的阴影和积水的反光中看见了三个有些眼熟的身影，正候在巷子口鬼鬼祟祟地做什么。他猛地把立香按倒在身后，无暇顾及她在那一瞬间失色的眼神，从西装口袋里拔出随身携带的手枪，在对面机枪的火舌和硝烟还没来得及烧向他们时熟练地瞄准了他们的要害。此处已不是安静又自在的深巷，而是恐惧又压抑的冥府。在他打完最后一颗子弹时对面的最后一人也应声倒地。枪声匿了，只留他的喘息声穿行在雨中，水洼里蓄满了腥腐的殷红，柏油路上映着地狱的影子，只留那几具尸体在此无言地腐朽。

“韦伯，这该不会就是你家里的原因吧。”

立香有些发飘的声音从身后响起，他在这彼时天籁此时噪音的声音里被失落的巨浪吞没，连同他的幻梦，一同卷进了深邃的虚无。他们四目相对，她被雨淋湿的头发贴着她的脸颊，显得有些狼狈，可她的表情依旧云淡风轻，镇定得仿佛目睹了无数次这样的刑场。

她稍显冷漠的视线越过他，停留在那些尸体上，未等他回答，便说：“回去再说吧。至少不适合继续在这里发呆。”

上帝啊。向来信奉无神论的埃尔梅罗二世忍不住在心底感叹。立香这副见怪不怪的模样又把他拉回了他坠入爱河的那个瞬间，然而此时连回忆都是无情的嘲讽。上帝啊，她允诺会让他记住今晚，可为什么偏偏是这种方式？

“不必了。送你到家门口我就得走了，否则没人处理的话事情会闹的更大。”

“那么……我可以知道真相吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世点起了雪茄，他的话语随着烟雾一同飘出：“我不能告诉你太多。你所知道的所有关于我的事，都是谎言。没有什么借高利贷的亲戚，我是个黑手党，是这座城市里的毒瘤。今天也因为处理那些麻烦事错过了你的演唱会……对不起。”

雨声连同埃尔梅罗二世的话语一点一点剜着她的心脏，她曾经以为她已经足够了解他，然如今的一切都在宣判她大错特错。那一瞬间她的确在恐惧，却不是因她目睹了生杀予夺而胆寒，而是为那一刻她意识到她所了解的只是他的假面而恐慌。

道出真相后埃尔梅罗二世在这份罪恶感里却体会到一丝隐秘的快意，仿佛披上披风他真的就能变成超人，迎着雨幕扶摇而上。可他再也不能成为她的超人了，他们之间所有的可能性已经被他亲手杀死。是他亲自射杀了太阳。他再一次对上那双像耀斑一样的眼瞳，那双黯淡的眼里已无星无月。

“但至少有两件事我从未欺骗过你，我发誓。”埃尔梅罗二世在凝滞的沉默里缓缓道，“一是你所知道的韦伯·维尔维特是我的真名。作为黑手党家族的代理我还有另一个名字，但现在还不能告诉你。还有一件事……”

埃尔梅罗二世闭上了眼，不再看她动摇的神色，像是向命运哀求，又像是向命运宣判死刑那般，对她说道：“我爱你。”

他离开了。在企及太阳以前，他亲手撕碎了自己的翅膀。

那一晚藤丸立香打破了此前和埃尔梅罗二世的约定，找到了家里仅存的几罐压箱底的啤酒，还找到了她曾经抽剩下的烟，藉由酒精和香烟麻痹回忆，不让它们从匣子里跑出。她披着他给的风衣，她想象那是他淋雨后给她的湿冷的拥抱。雨后黏腻的白色光柱跃在她平摊的笔记本上，麻雀的叫声混在她循环了一晚上的摇滚乐里恍如隔日，混杂一气的声响敲击她的太阳穴。她在宿醉带来的头痛欲裂的煎熬里迷迷糊糊地拿起被她弃置一旁的钢笔，在空白的笔记本上随便找了个地方写下两句话：

_考えすぎる君が好きよ（深思熟虑的你令我着迷）。_

_私とはきっと反対だから（我与你一定大相径庭）。_


	6. Chapter 6

6

立香没有收到警方的传唤。在事件过去大约一周后才有片警走访这座公寓，而她用“在livehouse演出”的不在场证明就搪塞过去，此后警察也不再来访，仿佛那天无事发生。

但埃尔梅罗二世再也没有出现过。取而代之的是，她偶尔会在家附近看见两个和她年龄相仿的金发男性，而那两个人会在她注意到他们的时候，刻意装作偶遇寒暄的样子直到她离去。直觉告诉立香他们一定和埃尔梅罗二世有关，她三番五次想要向他们打听他的行踪，可每当见到他们时，她的决心又顿时烟消云散。

在埃尔梅罗二世从她家离开的一个月后，她回家时瞥见有个洋娃娃似的少女正站在她家门口。看到她醒目的金发时，立香在心里敲响了警钟，而那女孩也看见了站在走廊一头警觉的她，三步并作两步，带着咄咄的气势走向她，一把揪住了她的领子，用冰冷得毫无起伏的语调冲她说道：“把兄长大人还给我。”

这时立香才注意到还有一个和格蕾相似的灰色身影也伫立在她家门口。她叹了口气，答道：“有什么事的话进去再说吧。”

莱妮丝不悦地哼了一声：“算了，怎么想你也不会是让兄长大人失踪的凶手。跟我走。不用担心，反正我不是什么可疑人物。莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗·阿奇佐尔缇，叫我莱妮丝就好。”

“我知道了。我无意逃避，莱妮丝小姐，只是……能不能让我去买包烟？”

“用不着，你抽兄长大人的就行。”

立香被莱妮丝和特里姆玛乌半强迫地“绑架”到埃尔梅罗的大宅时她又看到了那两个天天出没在她家对面的金发男性，还有其他几个看起来也颇为怪胎的家伙也坐在沙发上，边打量她边嘀咕着什么。她环视一圈，在众多奇怪的家伙里发现唯独少了格蕾，她心里咯噔一下，这才知道原来就在她邀请他去看演唱会的那天，他们和另一个黑手党家族之间爆发了或许是这座城市历史上最臭名昭著的黑道冲突事件。那些人偷走了埃尔梅罗二世视若珍宝的红色披风，而埃尔梅罗二世也在前几天被那个家族的人俘虏成了人质。

她接过莱妮丝递给她的烟，兀自靠在墙角。她一直不习惯万宝路浓重的味道，她更喜欢Blackstone更加自然的烟草味，就像她喜欢的埃尔梅罗二世身上的雪茄味一样。听他的学生交谈时她颇为不自在，她原以为他和她一样，都是流离失所的羔羊，可事到如今她发觉原来自始至终无家可归的人只有她一个。她曾把迦勒底的人当做自己的家人，可他们也终会和她天各一方，这一切早在她踏入livehouse的那一刻就已经注定，无论多么盛大的狂欢都将落幕，而她只是在无用地拖延派对散场的时间。她一根接一根地抽烟，并没有细听莱妮丝和梅尔文制定的那些或缜密或疯狂的营救计划，她只是因为和他们目的一致才决定留下。她始终不喜欢被条条框框束缚，始终坚信计划赶不上变化，她享受着不受拘束的生活，她喜欢自由自在地翱翔，然而触到天空的界限时她才知道自己不过是只什么也做不到的囚鸟。她根本不是无所不能的太阳，但，倘若她真的和太阳有什么相似之处的话，那便是她的归宿也只有最晦暗最孤寂的地方。

会议室的人也不做声了，立香在万籁俱静里感受着时间的沙砾流动时的粗糙感，突然她意识到了什么，浑身一颤。整个会议室的人都齐刷刷地盯着莱妮丝和下意识接过了手枪的她。

“会用吗？”

立香默不作声，点了点头，才发现刚才的粗糙感是她在抚摸枪把上的纹路。她学着游戏里那样上膛，瞄准，再退膛，动作间仍显生疏，但没关系，她还有时间练习。会议室的人依旧盯着她不放。

“别这么盯着我看，我会跟你们一起去的，毕竟我还得问问韦伯那个笨蛋为什么要瞒着我这么多事。而且，我还有一件事要向你们口中那个叫什么Faker的家伙证明啊。”

她把烟头碾进烟灰缸，把手枪塞进包里，在这浓重得让人喘不过气的沉默里凛然地宣言：

“属于我藤丸立香的人，就算成了英灵，我也会亲自把他从瓦尔哈拉里带回来！”

她从未食言过。

立香几乎只是凭着蛮力就独自闯进Faker所在的地方。她的确给了莱妮丝他们一份她曾经写过的病毒，妄图用病毒控制Faker和她手下的素体，却发现这病毒生效得实在太慢，她只好选择更简单粗暴的方法。

刚走下电梯，她就闻到了一股血腥味，她心里有种不好的预感，莱妮丝的推测也许错了，Faker并没有因为埃尔梅罗二世的重要性以及他曾经和她有千丝万缕的联系而不伤害他。她谨慎地走向血腥味的源头，最后在墙角边看见在人偶的包围圈里奄奄一息的埃尔梅罗二世，和他身边那个被她视若仇敌的AI。

“……所以，埃尔梅罗家的人找了这么半天，就搬来了你这样的救兵么？”

“救兵？也许吧，你要是愿意这么称呼我，那可是我的荣幸。”

“真不知道为什么，这样一个抠门、小心眼、阴沉又乖僻、爱赖床、一天到晚捧着些发霉的书、明明老是低三下四的却又很傲慢、顶着一张操劳命的脸，结果回头一看其实是最会添乱的家伙*，你们居然会愿意为他卖命。”

立香瞥向角落，她似乎看见埃尔梅罗二世的眉头动了一下。她发出了一串令人捉摸不透的哂笑，回答道：“呵，没错，他有时候确实像你说的那样，让我怀疑自己到底为什么喜欢他。只不过我想作为AI的**你永远也体会不到**，当看到这样的一个人宁愿把生死置之度外也要保护我的时候，是一件多么**幸福**的事。另外，时候到了。”

她算着病毒是时候生效了，在Faker开口以前从暗处迅捷地掏出枪，那一刻她像个冷漠又专业的执刑人向她做出审判，扼杀她尚未出口的遗言。围绕在Faker身边的素体在枪响后也随之应声倒下，变成数团分不清彼此的模糊肉块。

“再见了。”立香学着道貌岸然的信徒在胸前画了个十字，“希望下一次见到你的时候，你可以为本我而战。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这段话是事件簿原文。


	7. Chapter 7

7

神话中曾记载天上有十个太阳，有一天他们倾巢而出，世间万物被十个太阳烤得苦不堪言，于是有一位英雄挺身而出。相传他射落了其中的八个太阳，第九个太阳因恐慌吓死在苍穹之上，只剩下最后的那个，成为了唯一的太阳。

——然而事实上，那第九个太阳并非因为恐吓而死，她看见了一个追逐太阳的人，于是她自愿向着他身边荒芜的焦土坠下。

立香一步一步踏过恐怖的血泊，迎着不分彼此的铁锈味蹲下身，抚摸着埃尔梅罗二世的脸颊。还有呼吸。她松了一口气，轻吻着他，颤抖地唤着那个几乎快要失去生命力的身影：“韦伯。”

埃尔梅罗二世眼前只有一片虚无的噪点，他在朦胧的嘈杂间断断续续地听见立香和什么人的对话，随后就是震耳欲聋的枪响。在那一刻他残存的意识也被失落席卷，他曾经猜想立香只是个叛逆期的不良，校园团体的打闹只是过家家，却未曾料到她竟会为了他如此疯狂。唇瓣上的柔软把他从崩溃边缘解放，他沉湎于她的余味，可尝到的只有干涩的锈味，犹如慢慢死去一样。他竭力睁开眼，在一片噪点间看见了他再熟悉不过的橘色头发，以为这一切又是死前的走马观花。

“我们走吧。回去吧。”

他任由她像抱着巨型布偶那样把他横抱起，拖着沉重的步伐把他带到天台上。莱妮丝借来的救护直升机已经在那里等着他们了，她把他安置在直升机里的病床上，转身就要离开。

“你不和我们一起走吗？”

立香只是摇头，在螺旋桨的轰鸣里扯着略微嘶哑的嗓子回应莱妮丝：“不了，我还要去处理我自己的事，韦伯就拜托你们了！”

在她抽身的罅隙里，她感觉到有什么东西扯了她的袖子一下，泪水猛地涌出，在她的眼眶里不安分地搅动。

埃尔梅罗二世什么也听不见，耳鸣与机械声过滤掉了所有的言语。他唯独在这将死的混沌里辨认出一件事，他绝不能再让立香离开。他尽力揪住了她的衣角，嘴唇翕动，微弱的声音如同来自另一个次元：“不会再让你离开我了……绝不……”他无望的心愿传达给她了吗？

立香在这紧要关头还算清醒，再晚一点他们谁也逃不掉。她跳上直升机，坐在埃尔梅罗二世身侧，握着他的手，贴着自己的脸颊。他隐约在混沌里触到了一片连绵的冰凉，他想拭去她的泪水，也只是有心无力罢了。

埃尔梅罗二世昏迷了整整三天。醒来时，他只能看见光怪陆离的灰云，没有太阳。他把目光移向近处，床头上摆着一个凝脂色的纸袋，眼镜躺在一旁。顶着疲倦与无力，还有足以粉碎清醒的痛感，他把那个纸袋挪到自己面前，在里面翻到了一个盒子，一支录音笔和一封信。他咬紧下唇，费了半天力才打开Vivienne Westwood的盒子，里面躺着的熟悉的布纹顿时驱赶走他所有的茫然。那是他想要拿回的披风的碎片。

怀着巨大失落与恐慌，他手忙脚乱地拆开了那封信。

「笨蛋韦伯：

莱妮丝说你有一件重要的披风被偷了，我在救你出来的那栋楼里找了半天就找到这块碎片符合他们的描述，就拿回来了。

本来那天晚上我还想和你一起写歌的，结果发生了那样的事，我只好自己写了……你说你没能赶上我的演唱会，所以我也不知道你喜不喜欢听摇滚。就算不喜欢，一次也好，至少听一下吧，是演唱会现场录的，姑且是弥补那时候你没能听到现场的遗憾吧。

对了，埃尔梅罗二世这个代号可真是够中二的。」

她不忘调侃的平淡文字帮他飞速拼凑起记忆碎屑。那不是回忆里的走马灯，那一晚的确是立香亲自把他从敌人的大本营里救出，还拿走了敌人原本的筹码。他打开录音笔，听着激荡的音乐，心里只有纷乱，立刻找来斯芬和弗拉特调查立香的行踪。他知道Faker身后的操纵者想要把立香从世界上抹除不会比杀死一只蚂蚁更难，明着来，暗着来，那家伙有无数手段把她的死伪造成一场常见的意外。

调查结果果然符合最令埃尔梅罗二世胆寒的猜想，立香的公寓发生了一起瓦斯爆炸。好巧不巧，就在爆炸的前一天立香像是早有预谋地搬离了那间公寓，此后她如同人间蒸发，就连他们去livehouse里打探，得到的消息也只有她的乐队已经解散。他无法亲自去找她，只好无所事事地陷在病床里听她的歌，心潮澎湃的鼓点敲击他的耳膜，他在歌曲间倾泻的感情里忽然开窍。哪怕只是引蛇出洞的诱饵也好，他要写一首新的歌词回应她。

他的生活又回到了繁忙的正轨上，可如今他已经失去了阳光，只能在她的音乐里感受着太阳的色彩。他仍然没有放弃一丝一毫希望，几乎动用了埃尔梅罗所有的人脉去搜寻她，甚至找了罗玛尼，以“欠立香的东西”为由把歌词交给他，无望地祈求她能上钩。

终于，她在蛰伏了半年以后给他留下了蛛丝马迹。

埃尔梅罗二世偶然在调查一间录音室的预约列表里看见了迦勒底，预约人是织田信长。联想到立香曾频繁和他提起过的阿信，他猜测这次预约是迦勒底短暂复活的征兆。他在录音室门口等待时如坐针毡，存在于他的记忆认知里的迦勒底成员一个接一个离开，他几乎要放弃等待，就要抽身离去时，她迤迤然走出门，背着吉他，戴着他送的眼镜，摘掉了那些前卫的首饰，打扮得和普通人一样。

猫鼠游戏以埃尔梅罗二世的胜利告终。立香在看到他的瞬间下意识想逃走，却被他先一步圈进怀中。在那安心的雪茄味里，她渐渐动摇了，没好气地说：“为什么要来找我？本来那件事以后已经不想再给你添麻烦了。”

“那你为什么要来录歌？再说了，你不在我身边才是真的添乱。”

“我——我只是想做个了结而已，毕竟不能对不起你写的词，可为什么会变成这样……”她的表情近乎空白，他甚至猜不到她真实的想法。

“如果真的想了结，你大可以直接把我的歌词丢进垃圾桶。对了，这半年过的还好吗？”

“放弃了一切以后重新开始也不是很糟嘛。”

可你的表情看起来糟糕极了。埃尔梅罗二世在心里悄悄说道。他终于可以把立香保护起来，但她再也无法像以前那样闪耀，而他甚至还没有亲眼看过她的现场。他每每询问她是否想回到舞台上时，她总是笑着回绝他的好意。她偶尔还会再拿起吉他，那时她的眼神依然如耀斑一样闪亮，可她的眼底里又翻涌着难以言喻的不甘和苦痛。

埃尔梅罗二世回家的时候，立香倚在阳台的栏杆旁，手边是她的吉他。她说因为无聊就弹了一小会儿，听她这么说时，他由衷感到一丝悲恸。暮色是由紫及黄的抽象儿童画，她迎着晚风，她的头发，衣服，夕阳，整个世界，都是一片橘色。她兴奋地拉起他的手，说那天录的歌还没有调完音，但还好她手上有一份没有主音的伴奏，她已经迫不及待想让他听了。

“_……無意識の溜息（被无意识的叹息牵动）_

_強くなる思いは（而不断加深的这份思念）_

_今までの弱さのせい（都源于软弱至今的自己）_

_そんなに躊躇って（既然这般踌躇犹豫）_

_離さないで 君の（就请你不要离开我）_

_そばじゃないと 意味がないよ（如果没有你在身边 一切的一切都毫无意义啊）……_”

当埃尔梅罗二世听见立香的拨弦声和深情的歌声时宛如隔世。那个曾经把他当成超人、要让他记住今夜的太阳消失了，只留下恒星的尸骸。她曾是多么闪耀，在那苍穹之上引着无数人飞向千里迢迢的幻想，他在飞及她的身侧时被焚毁了翅膀，于是他向着深渊坠下。神话明明到这里就结束了，可为什么现实里，太阳会在看到他坠落的时候向他伸出手，拥抱着他一同坠下呢。为什么呢。

“怎么样？”

吉他的声音还萦绕着他的耳畔，她已经放下吉他，翘首等待他的褒奖。他对上她的双眼，此时他思绪万千却说不出话，在她惊诧的叹息里，他把她紧紧地拥入怀中。

哪怕她已经从太阳堕落成一颗白矮星，并终将失去她的光芒，他也会永远、永远地抱着她，和她一起向最晦暗、最冰冷的宇宙沉溺下去。


End file.
